Numerous types of electronic devices and systems use internal or external batteries to provide operating power to the devices and systems. In many cases, lengthening the operational lifespan of a battery is extremely helpful in prolonging the operation and reducing the maintenance of a device or system. Moreover, some applications require power supplies that provide power for extended periods of time, such as for more than ten years. Unfortunately, many standard types of batteries, such as lithium ion and nickel cadmium batteries, cannot provide the required operating power for this length of time. As such, other techniques are often needed to reduce the device or system's power consumption, such as by using synchronized sleep cycles combined with multiple waveforms for fast acquisition and high data rate transfers in wireless devices.